


Seeing Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Seeing Magic

Title: Seeing Magic  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #103: Magical Creatures  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Magical creatures, if you squint.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Seeing Magic

~

“Bobby! Come here!”

Bobby looked at his mother and then back over the fence, clearly torn between obeying her and continuing his spying on their new neighbours. Finally, he shuffled towards her reluctantly.

“It’s rude to stare,” his mother said, ruffling his hair. “What’s so fascinating about them anyway?”

“They’re magical,” Bobby whispered. “They can do things.”

“Oh?” asked his mother. “Like what, exactly?”

“Snape can fly, and sometimes Harry disappears! They’re magic!”

Bobby’s mother sighed. “Sweetie, there’s no such thing as magic, remember?”

Bobby sighed. He knew Harry and Snape were magical creatures, but how could he prove it?

~

“That child is watching us again,” Severus said,

Harry smiled. “Yes, I’ve seen him. I think he has magic in him, actually. I won’t be surprised if he gets a Hogwarts letter in a couple of years.”

Severus snorted. “You see magic in all sorts of places and in the least magical of creatures. You’ve even said that where I’m concerned...” His voice trailed off.

“I have,” Harry said, walking up behind him and wrapping arms around him. “And I stand by my assertion. You, Severus, are the most magical creature of all.”

“Flatterer.”

Harry grinned. “Gets me laid.”

“Indeed.”

~


End file.
